


Stand by me

by Kiwi029



Category: larrystylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi029/pseuds/Kiwi029
Summary: Stand by me - nobody knows the way it's gonna be，yeah, God only knows, The way it`s gonna be.——Oasis《Stand by me》这个故事从Louis的视角开始，在Harry的视角结束。关于他们的相遇，分离和重逢。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis觉得有点呼吸困难，他突然觉得用咖啡因去冲淡酒精是一个馊主意，不然为什么他现在大脑转的停不下来，他为什么注意到了那么多无关紧要的小细节：Harry的围巾遮住了他漂亮的下巴曲线；Harry有点发红的鼻尖和耳朵；Harry闪着光的眼睛，Harry修的短而光滑的指甲……他必须停下来了。Louis艰难的抬头对上Harry的目光，哑着嗓子说“Hi，我想我们都来早了。”

00  
Louis醒来的时候，天还没有亮。

他已经很久没有睡过一个安稳的觉了，不是躺在床上辗转反侧，就是在梦魇中惊叫着醒来。今天是个例外，也许只睡了几个小时，但起码他不再是从绝望的梦境中睁开眼睛。这些年来，他都是靠着酒精，叶子和性来换取一段安眠。

“Lou，你血管流淌里那些东西，总有一天会害死你。”那个总是无忧无虑，笑的像块太妃糖的男孩曾经皱着眉头这样对他说。而他喝干净被子里最后一滴Bourbon，凑上去吻了吻了男孩耳后翘起的卷发“我血管里流淌的，全都是对你的爱呀baby cakes，那不会害死我，那会让我活下去。”他也许是醉了，才会讲出那样的话，他从来不是一个会讲情话的人。但是看着卷发男孩的耳朵嗖的一下变得通红，他突然觉得也许事情还没有变得那么糟糕。

Louis不能再接着想下去了，他又有点开始头痛。扭头看看枕边，那个金发的男人，也许还是个男孩，趴在枕头上还在熟睡，呼吸悠长又缓慢。他不太记得前一天都发生了什么，他一如既往的往身体里灌了太多的酒精。他也许让男孩爽到了，也许没有。但是起码他自己筋疲力尽地睡着了，他需要睡眠和好的精神状态。尤其是今天。

穿好衣服之后，Louis从钱夹里抽出几张钱压在男孩放在床头柜的手机底下。然后头也不回的出门了。这些年他确实睡了不少人，有男有女，有年纪比他大一点的，也有看起来紧紧张张的小年轻，有金发红发黑发，但他唯一不会碰的是深棕色卷发的男人。也许他自己没有注意到，但凡有一点和那人相似之处的人，Louis都会远远地避开。

走出酒店的大门天才刚刚亮，伦敦仿佛还在睡梦中呢喃。这个巨大钢铁都市此时只能听到早鸟的轻吟声。从这里到公司需要坐三站地铁倒一站公车。但Louis很愿意自己走一走，他需要买一点咖啡冲淡血管里从昨晚开始就咆哮着撞击他心脏的酒精，他也需要一些时间，在见到那个男人之前。

事情是怎么变成现在这个样子的？Louis灌下一大口没有糖和奶的Expresso，感受着头脑在咖啡因驱动下慢慢转动起来。咖啡的热度顺着指尖爬升，就像是电流。这让他想起第一次触碰那个男人的手，哦，那会他们还都是男孩，是一样温暖又有一点刺痛的感觉。后来呢？他们相爱，他们规划着共同的未来，然后他们分崩离析。

Louis不知道这么多年之后公司是怎么突发奇想让他们重新录制一张精选集。冠冕堂皇的理由是给乐队十周年的纪念，也为了回报粉丝这么多年苦苦的等待和支持。但是大家心知肚明，这样可以拯救逐年下滑的唱片销售业绩，毕竟厂牌下最红火的乐队解散了，丢饭碗的不只是他一个人。他轻笑了一下把空咖啡杯投进街边的垃圾桶，吓到了旁边正在给自己翻早饭的一只灰喜鹊，蓝尾巴鸟嘎的尖叫一声腾空飞走。Louis注视着它，叹了一口气，想着他已经回避的太久了，这件事早晚都得面对。

Louis并不反对重新录精选集这件事，他想念在乐队工作的日子，想念Liam，Zyan，Niall还有，Harry。他想念五个人挤在小小的录音室讨论音乐，挤在颠簸的巡演大巴上抢唯一干净的毛毯，他想念他的卷毛Harry冲他伸出双手大喊着“Now, Kiss me you fool!!”那样无忧无虑的样子。他也怀念那时的自己，义无反顾的冲进那个怀抱，铺天盖地吻身下的男孩让他发出因为喘不过气而尖叫的声音。“他的Harry”，Louis苦笑了一下，转过街角，用鞋尖踢走了路上的碎石块。他要怎么面对“他的Harry”，他要怎么面对乐队的其他人。他们不再是十几岁的青少年了，每个人都在自己的领域继续坚持着，在社交媒体上给对方点赞，出席颁奖礼的时候夸张而不失礼貌的拥抱彼此，留下几张合影然后毫无意外地爬上热搜榜。他们从朋友变成同事，而他和Harry的互动永远停留在了乐队解散的那年。Louis吸了一下鼻子，走这么远的路让他出了些汗，他的心跳的很快。

“没关系。”他深吸一口气轻笑了一下，推开公司大门。

正如他想的那样，只有他一个人提早到了。楼下问询台的女孩直接把他带到了空无一人的会议室。女孩应该是刚来的实习生，Louis有点好笑的看着她手忙脚乱的打电话要会议室钥匙，按亮一大堆没有必要开的灯，然后匆匆忙忙接上咖啡机电源要问Louis要不要先喝咖啡等等。Louis笑着说“没关系，我在来的路上喝过了。”女孩松了一口气，终于怯生生地直视了他的眼睛，小声说“那我就不打扰了”然后仿佛脚底抹油的跑走了。

Louis舒服的坐在靠窗的沙发上，翘着脚想也许只有他自己这么闲。他的SOLO事业远远不如其他几个人飞黄腾达，他也知道糟糕的媒体形象根本就是在断自己的后路。他不像另外几个人，有一年一张专辑两年一次巡演的事业心。他已经赚到了足够多的钱，挥霍了一部分然后用另一部分投资了唱片公司。酒精和叶子也许会毁了了他唱歌的嗓子和肺，但这不是他不想继续发唱片的理由，他不能把自己对Harry的思念，歉意和爱写进每一首歌里，那是他唯一想表达的。但那会让他的专辑听起来“他妈的过于灰暗”——这是经纪人评价他专辑的原话。可是除了这些，他不知道该写些什么，他不愿意唱别人的歌，因为那是别人的故事，那是别人的爱和欲望。他想让听他音乐的人感受到他的真心，如果不是这样，他宁愿不要发唱片。

门口的脚步声打乱了Louis的胡思乱想，他赶紧坐直了然后想要不要站起来。不等他有下一步反应，门被推开了。一个穿着长风衣依旧顶着一头卷发的身影闪了进来，大笑着对门外也许是同一个实习生说着“不用了我来之前真的喝过咖啡了”。那张盛满了笑意的脸转过来看到了Louis，嘴角抽动了一下，左手还抓在在门把手上，还像以前一样带着一大堆乱七八糟的戒指，还是一样穿着沙色的切尔西靴，还是一样用绿的像猫一般的眼睛小心翼翼的看着他。然后稳住了那个微笑“Oops！我以为我是第一个来的！”

Louis觉得有点呼吸困难，他突然觉得用咖啡因去冲淡酒精是一个馊主意，不然为什么他现在大脑转的停不下来，他为什么注意到了那么多无关紧要的小细节：Harry的围巾遮住了他漂亮的下巴曲线；Harry有点发红的鼻尖和耳朵；Harry闪着光的眼睛，Harry修的短而光滑的指甲……他必须停下来了。Louis艰难的抬头对上Harry的目光，哑着嗓子说“Hi，我想我们都来早了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry跟在Louis身后走出洗手间，他的心跳的飞快。不知道这是因为即将要见到将来的乐队伙伴和老板，即将开始一段未知的新的人生，还是因为刚刚那个叫Louis的男孩拍到了他心脏的位置，Harry觉得自己全身血液仿佛都在呼啸着回应那一下，他甚至觉得自己的心脏仿佛隔着胸腔和Louis来了一次击掌。Harry低着头，努力想要冷静下来。他不知道走在前面的Louis，也咬住了嘴唇，正在克制着一波又一波的漾起笑意。

01  
16岁的Harry Styles，是个快乐自在的柴郡男孩。

他会弹点吉他，喜欢哼歌，大部分是妈妈在厨房做饭时候听的老歌；他有一个爱揉他头发捏他脸的姐姐；他刚找到了一份周末在面包房的工作；他还有一个瘦瘦小小的发小Fionn。“生活简直不能更美好了”Harry从面包房下班的时候想，他哼着歌轻快的沿小路回家，深呼吸的话除了五月间樱桃花的味道，还能闻到留在在他衣服上，头发上新鲜面团发酵的香气。他大老远就看到Fionn背着吉他推着单车在马路边慢悠悠的走着，Harry挥着手大喊“Finly！！”冲着男孩跑去。

Fionn嫌弃地从Harry的拥抱中挣脱出来，接过Harry从面包房给他带的贝果，一边吃还要一边对Harry说“你闻起来像是一个行走的大法棍。”Harry大声笑着回应他“你应感激我这么喂你，不然你要赶不上长个子的好时机了。”他笑的声音那么大，Fionn觉得背上的吉他都快要发出共鸣了。他一边慢悠悠的啃着手上的贝果，一边对Harry说“你考虑好了没有，伦敦的试音。”

哦试音。Harry抓了抓头发。Fionn这家伙骨子里恐怕是个吟游诗人，他琢磨不透Fionn的想法就像他不明白为什么Fionn只打了左耳一个耳洞。Harry挫败的揉揉脸“Finly我不知道，我唱歌唱得烂透了，我也没想好我他妈是不是应该继续读书，伦敦……伦敦感觉离我太远了。”“得了Harry，咱俩都知道你绝对不想去法学院念几年书然后变成一个西装革履的律师什么的。你只是没试过在人前唱歌……我听过你在浴室唱，说真的还不错Styles，而且，如果你不陪我去的话，我爸妈大概不会让我一个人跑那么远的。”

Harry没有问过看起来对一切都十分漠视和冷淡的Fionn是从哪里知道伦敦一个小厂牌名下一个不怎么知名的Boy Band成员招募消息的，Fionn似乎铁了心的想去试一下。那没什么问题。Fionn说的对，他虽然不知道自己想要做什么，但是绝对清楚自己不想要什么。他喜欢现在的生活，安静的飘着樱桃花和面包的香气，还有Finly，一起长大的Finly，他从小的恶作剧伙伴，知道他所有秘密的树洞，大部分时间安静，偶尔毒舌，但一直都在Harry身边。如果他想去伦敦，那Harry愿意去试试看。

Harry可能想了有20种安慰落选的Finly然后把他塞进回家火车的方法，他甚至从爸爸大衣兜里偷了一盒烟出来，“艺术家好像都烟雾缭绕的”Harry把烟塞进背包的时候这样想。但他唯一没有想到的是自己被选上了而Fionn落选的情况。他拿到合约书的时候震惊的下巴都快掉了，制作人经纪人还有那一大堆看起来很精明的家伙对他的评价是“唱功还有待提高，但是绝对有大红大紫的潜力”很显然一个Boy Band的唱歌水平要求没那么高，对于唱片公司来说，几个新鲜的仿佛荷尔蒙发射器一般的迷人面孔才是销量和话题的保证。Harry扔下合约书扭头出门拽住Fionn，Fionn却轻轻的说“别傻了，签下它，Harry。这是多么好的机会。”

Harry还没有见到乐队其他的男孩，等到所有人都签下合约之后他们才会在第一次会议上见面。他和Fionn在东区租了小小的一个房间，Fionn看起来心情没有那么糟，甚至就他们住的街区开了几个关于开膛手杰克的玩笑。虽然这里比不上西区的繁华灿烂，但是满墙的意义不明的涂鸦，零零散散的剧场，无处不在的街边艺人似乎更让Fionn有归属感。Fionn定了Harry去开第一次会议那天的回程票，只有一张票。  
送走Fionn那天是典型的晴朗六月天，Harry从车站出来，一个人坐上去公司的车。他突然被巨大的空虚感包围。这是一个陌生的城市，他要开始一份陌生的工作，和一群陌生的人。他觉得自己都要犯焦虑症的时候摸到了包里的那盒压扁的烟。他把它拿出来塞进外套口袋。手里捏着什么东西仿佛让他有了安全感。公司前台的接待把他带到一个大房间，告诉他其他男孩很快就会来，然后就匆匆忙忙离开了。

Harry收起微笑的表情然后立刻打开了洗手间的门，听着门咔嗒一声关上然后走到洗手池旁拆开烟盒。他甚至忘了和Fionn分享。Harry撇嘴笑了一下，看着镜子里的自己，依旧是打理不好的一头卷发，卫衣帽子乱七八糟塞在上衣外套里。他伸手把帽子拉好，希望自己看起来能振作一点，然后用很不熟练的姿势点燃香烟塞进嘴里。

这是他成为歌手的第一天，就要从往肺里狂灌焦油尼古丁开始。这个想法把他逗乐了，他刚吸进一口烟但是抑制不住的笑意让他立刻被呛住，烟气随着咳嗽的动作从他的鼻子嘴巴里往外喷，Harry看到镜子里的自己，眼里瞬间蓄起的泪水让他看起来只是模模糊糊一个人影，一个仿佛开水壶一般冒着烟气的轮廓。他觉得自己再咳得厉害一点说不定就有烟从耳朵里冒出来了。

正在他死死抠住洗手池边缘觉得用力太大仿佛会在大理石上留下印记的时候，身后洗手间的门被推开了。一个穿着背带裤的金发男孩愣在门口。“Oops”，他尴尬的对上Harry通过镜子直视着他的眼睛“你……呃……你需要帮助吗？”

Harry转过身把烟藏在身后，意识到自己此时眼泪汪汪的看起来肯定十分可悲。“Hi”他哑着嗓子抑制住咳嗽的欲望努力憋出一个音节，真心希望自己没有从嘴巴里再喷出烟来。“Hi，我是Harry”，他伸出空着的那只手，想要努力在一片朦胧泪眼中看清对面男孩的表情。

“Eh，Louis”男孩简单的说着，然后突然戏谑地从Harry身后拽出了他紧握烟盒的那只手“WOW看看谁刚组了乐队就成了一个Bad Boy！”。Harry用尴尬的举着的左手飞快的蹭掉了眼里的泪花，“我没有，我只是……”“接下来就要喝酒飞叶子操粉了吗？”叫做Louis的男孩扬起一边的嘴角拍拍Harry的手腕。

Harry震惊的看着他，这下他第一次清清楚楚看到了这个比他稍微矮一点的男孩，蓝眼睛透过额前垂下来的金色头发望着他，里边盛满了恶作剧般的笑意。也许是他太瘦了也许是白色T恤有点大，透过领口可以看到若隐若现的锁骨。Harry终于调整好了呼吸，眯起眼睛看着Louis“啊哈这就是你伟大的终极目标吧。”

Louis大笑着把烟盒塞进Harry胸前的口袋，拍了拍那个鼓鼓囊囊的兜，用他唱歌一般好听的嗓音说“哦Harry我觉得我们肯定能合得来。”

Harry跟在Louis身后走出洗手间，他的心跳的飞快。不知道这是因为即将要见到将来的乐队伙伴和老板，即将开始一段未知的新的人生，还是因为刚刚那个叫Louis的男孩拍到了他心脏的位置，Harry觉得自己全身血液仿佛都在呼啸着回应那一下，他甚至觉得自己的心脏仿佛隔着胸腔和Louis来了一次击掌。Harry低着头，努力想要冷静下来。他不知道走在前面的Louis，也咬住了嘴唇，正在克制着一波又一波的漾起笑意。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个吻吗？Louis不知道，他的牙齿磕到嘴唇了，他动弹不得，那双绿眼睛近在咫尺。Louis努力的对焦，对焦，他在那双眼睛里看到了自己。
> 
> 然后Harry颤动了一下睫毛，闭上了眼睛。他的嘴巴还是轻轻贴在Louis的唇上，却有了一点犹豫，在不动声色的后撤。
> 
> Louis也闭上了眼睛，向前追逐着吻住了Harry。
> 
> “这是一个吻”Louis终于尝到了Harry的味道。

02

Louis喜欢他的新工作。

 

乐队里的男孩都是好相处的家伙，Niall可能是世界上最开心的爱尔兰小伙，他的笑声简直有巨大的感染力；Liam替大家操心着所有的事，从订早饭到安排录音室时间；Zayn安静而温柔，却有难以想象的爆发力，而Harry，哦他和Harry简直相见恨晚，这卷毛能接住自己所有的笑话和恶作剧，仿佛能看懂他的眼神读懂他的心，Harry成了那个一直站在他身边的人。

 

从明朗的六月到刮起寒风的十月，刚刚起步的乐队没有多少经费，五个男孩全部都挤进了录音室楼上的小公寓里。这里原来是存放乐器和设备的仓库，做了几个隔断添置了一些家具就变成了乐队的落脚点，虽然这里阴冷逼仄，但是能方便大家下楼工作上楼睡觉。其实对男孩们来说有没有公寓并没有多大意义，他们累的随时随地都能进入睡眠状态，地板上办公椅里沙发上……甚至有一次Harry裤子脱了一半坐在马桶上就睡着了。

 

Louis是那种“极具生活仪式感”的人，就算累到报废也要爬回床上。于是他进洗手间之后被结结实实的吓了一跳。他小心翼翼的推了推Harry，又赶紧扶住了眼看就要栽倒在地上的男孩，憋着笑克制住拿出手机拍张照片发个Twitter的欲望。用一边肩膀撑住男孩想要把他扛起来。

 

“哦操操操操操……”显然毫无知觉的Harry比Louis预想的要重一点，他差点一个趔趄把两人都摔倒地上。Louis放弃了扛起Harry的念头，架起他的手臂准备把这个仿佛已经睡死的人拖到床上去。终于一番折腾之后他把男孩扔进了床，自己也长出了一口气一屁股坐在他身边，瞪着那个头发糊了一脸，张着嘴睡得毫无形象的人。

 

Harry可能是五个人里最努力的那个，他想。和Louis这样之前就组过乐队的男孩相比他基本算得上毫无音乐基础，每天在其他人录音的时候Harry就抱着吉他坐在一边按着和弦练习，在乐谱上涂涂改改，他瞪大了眼睛认真听每一个人给他提的发声意见，但却又迷茫的仿佛被突然打开的车前灯惊得不知所措的小鹿。在每一次录音间歇短暂的休息时间里Harry都挤在Louis身边，举着谱子问一些关于节奏，唱法技巧这样那样的问题，Louis举着一杯一口没喝就已经快要冷掉的茶无奈的说“这事，我都是凭感觉来的啊Hazza，也许，等你唱得足够多了就会有自己的风格和方法了。”Harry发出一声咕哝然后低下了头，不知道他是盯着谱子还是盯着自己的鞋，然后自暴自弃的把脑袋撞到Louis的肩膀上。

 

Louis盯着眼前的男孩，床头灯的光让他整个人都陷在温柔的暖黄色里，灯光也拉长了他睫毛的倒影，遮住了日益明显的黑眼圈。他看起来那么平静，和白天那样沮丧难过的Harry一点也不一样。Louis忍不住伸出手去拨开盖在他脸上的卷发，动作轻的仿佛睡着的Harry是一个精致又易碎的瓷娃娃。

 

然后他的手腕就被抓住了，床上的男孩眯起一只绿眼睛咧着嘴正在冲他笑“噢天哪Lou，你就不能温柔一点，我被你砸在床上的时候还以为自己被绿巨人捶了一拳！”“我他妈难道应该把你塞进马桶里冲走吗？！”Louis也忍不住大笑着把另一只冰凉的手伸到Harry领口里去冰他“你是不是一直就没睡着等着我把你扛回来呢？”

Harry笑的喘不过气，还要躲着Louis冰凉的手，他上气不接下气地终于坐起身子捉住了Louis乱摸的手，然后一个侧身就把他撂倒在床的另一侧。

 

“你他妈才是绿巨人吧Hazza”Louis摸着被扭痛了的手腕，心想这个刚才还睡得一脸人畜无害的卷毛怎么突然的就满血复活了，他挣扎着想爬起来，然后被一只搭在胸前的长长的手臂又按回到枕头上。

 

Harry一边重新把被子扯上来盖到两个人身上，一边踢掉了半挂在胯上的裤子。用冰凉的脚贴在Louis的小腿上。一只手臂搭在他胸前，另一只手臂伸到他的脑袋后面，把一撮金发绕在手指上打着旋。Harry的脑袋沉沉的塞进Louis的颈窝里，找到了一个让他觉得舒服的位置然后发出了满意的咕哝声。他乱糟糟的头发弄得Louis痒痒的，他艰难的从Harry的拥抱里伸出一只手，拢了拢肩膀上那个毛茸茸的脑袋，仿佛在安抚一只巨大的金毛寻回犬。

 

“Lou”闷闷的声音从肩膀那里传来，“嗯？”“别动，我真的要困死了……”Harry的声音渐渐低下去，他又用脑袋蹭了蹭Louis的脸颊，呼吸渐渐变得平稳低沉。Louis等了一会才侧过身子面对着Harry，这个动作让睡梦中的男孩下意识的收紧了怀抱。Louis不由地屏住了呼吸。然后小心翼翼的也伸出了手臂圈住了Harry。

 

Louis轻轻的隔着毛衣上下抚摸Harry的后背，就像是在安抚一个小孩。但显然Harry已经不是个小少年了，他有着漂亮但是变得越发有棱角的肩膀线条，长长的手臂结实而有力量；他也有了正在慢慢发芽的梦想和遇到挫折之后的烦恼。Louis用脚后跟把Harry塞在他腿间冰凉凉的脚往上踢了踢，踢到温暖的膝盖窝那里藏好。他不想让Harry受冻，不想让他不开心，不想让他有烦恼……Louis闭上眼睛，感受着两个人的呼吸交织在一起，慢慢滑入梦境之中。

 

第二天开工的时候五个男孩每个人都拿到了一个迷你DV，他们被要求经常的录一些生活片段，打打闹闹和认真工作什么的，放在他们的Youtube频道上，为了保持关注度顺便为将要发行的单曲刷个热度。“等四五十年之后有人给你们做纪录片的时候就会这些素材就能高价卖出去了”经纪人开着玩笑。Louis启动崭新的机器之后就对准了旁边抱着热茶的Harry“喂！给四十年后的自己说点什么？”

 

镜头里的男孩大大方方的咧开嘴，浓浓的笑意从两个酒窝中溢出“嗨！Old Styles！我希望你没有老到快要风化掉，希望冬天的冷风不会让你哪里都痛！还有不要把Louis给弄丢了！他是比热茶和姜饼更棒的冬季伙伴！！”Louis笑着用脚去踹他，Harry一只手把水杯举高放在一边，用另一只手试图抓住Louis的小腿。两个人打打闹闹的时候，Niall把镜头转向了他们。

 

“你们肯定不敢相信我们这里有多冷”Niall一边说一边拉近了焦距，“这俩昨天冷到盖一床被子啊各位。”镜头里两个手脚还缠在一起的人同时停下来望向镜头。

 

太近了。Louis屏住了呼吸，他能感觉到旁边的卷毛散发的热气，他带着红茶香气的温暖鼻息就喷在自己的脸旁。他的心脏一定是不好了，不然为什么，为什么他的耳膜都能感受到心跳的速度和频率。

 

Niall没有挪开镜头的意思，Louis觉得嘴巴发干，他试图做一个吞咽的动作，但只是动了动喉结，然后扭头看向旁边的Harry。Harry也在望着他，他的大手还紧紧的攥着Louis的小腿和胳膊，眼睛闪闪发光。Louis不由的想到了昨天晚上，Harry躺在床上，仰着脸望着他笑的样子。

 

然后，Harry就撞过来，撞上了Louis的嘴巴。

 

这是一个吻吗？Louis不知道，他的牙齿磕到嘴唇了，他动弹不得，那双绿眼睛近在咫尺。Louis努力的对焦，对焦，他在那双眼睛里看到了自己。

 

然后Harry颤动了一下睫毛，闭上了眼睛。他的嘴巴还是轻轻贴在Louis的唇上，却有了一点犹豫，在不动声色的后撤。

 

Louis也闭上了眼睛，向前追逐着吻住了Harry。

 

“这是一个吻”Louis终于尝到了Harry的味道。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry没有这么做，他让自己满足于现在的一切，他觉得自己无法承受被拒绝的可能性。Louis只是闯进了他的生活，抽光了他的烟。而他却爱上了他。

03

“就是这样。”Harry对着电脑屏幕那边的Fionn说“然后他凑上来，亲了我。”

 

屏幕里Fionn还是一副冷静又漠然的样子，一只手撑着下巴，另一只手摁亮了台灯——他已经当了三个小时Harry的知心小弟了，从天亮聊到了天黑，“所以呢？他主动亲了你，你还在担心什么？”

 

担心那不是一个真心实意的吻，担心自己越了界，担心自己没有办法再继续那样依靠Louis，理直气壮地站在他身边。但Harry只是挫败的叹口气，说“我自己都不知道为什么我会那么做Fionn，感觉像是本能。”“哦得了，我不觉得这是什么生物的本能或者，欲望。”Fionn终于笑了，“你个傻大个，你见过动物因为本能或者欲望而接吻吗？哦Styles，你爱上他了。”

 

一定是那些奇怪的戏剧学院的课让Fionn变得这么不可理喻。Harry关掉视频，电脑屏幕上留下的是乐队新单曲发行的宣传照，Louis搂着左手边Harry的肩膀笑得一脸灿烂。Harry盯着那个照片上小小的Louis，还有自己小心翼翼搭在他腰上的手。一种奇怪的感觉击中了他，一种让他有点热泪盈眶的感觉。或许Fionn是对的，谁知道呢。

 

宣传期并没有比录音的日子好过多少，他们大部分时间都在路上，从一个电台到另一个电台，从一个节目到另一个节目。Harry依旧小心翼翼的呆在Louis身边，接下他每一个梗，参与他每一个恶作剧，不同的是他压下了触碰的渴望。他们亲吻的视频没有被放在网上，“哦给女孩子们一点活路吧！”经纪人这么开玩笑的说，但实际上营销部或者市场部更严肃的说法是让他们“把握限度”。Louis没所谓的耸耸肩膀，Harry很想大叫，他很想掰过Louis的脸，问他为什么不在乎，问他在想什么，或者，Harry只是想亲他，亲他，吞掉他的每一丝呼吸，感受他的脉搏在自己指尖下跳动，吻他湛蓝的眼睛，用指尖描摹他双唇的曲线，让他感受到和自己同样的渴望与疯狂。

 

Harry没有这么做，他让自己满足于现在的一切，他觉得自己无法承受被拒绝的可能性。Louis只是闯进了他的生活，抽光了他的烟。而他却爱上了他。

 

Harry不用寻找很多留在Louis身边的借口，他们基本上形影不离。所有的表演，采访，拍摄，Louis都站在Harry身边，甚至还会开玩笑一般推开挤进来的Liam。Harry不知道是不是只有他自己，警惕的注意着不要把迷恋在镜头前展现的一览无余。他们还经常被带去参加各种酒会，听着那些充满溢美之词的介绍看到各种行业大佬们冲他们友善的微笑男孩们才意识到也许他们是真的火了。现在飞快增长的不仅仅社交网站上的关注量，还有自己名下账户里的存款。Harry不太确定这就是他想要的，觥筹交错的每个夜晚，所有那些奉承赞美客套的合作邀请都让他头晕。他还没到合法年龄，没办法光明正大的喝酒，得偷偷摸摸躲过各种镜头才能来一点。通常都有Louis给他打掩护，今天他找了一圈，似乎表演完从后台下来，Louis就没了踪影。

 

他有点难过，躲过了几个过来说“哦我女儿真的很喜欢你”的制作人，和几个之前在音乐节目上面怼过他们的摇滚界前辈打了尴尬的招呼，撕下了几个企图挂在他身上的年轻女孩，终于挪到了大门口。Harry想着也许直接去巡演大巴等着大家好了，他真的没有心情，也没有理由继续留在这里。快要下雨了，Harry听见了云层之上滚滚的雷声，早春温暖而湿润的风让他的鼻子有点不太舒服。他不太确定自己现在在哪个城市，他一直不太关心这些。他又想到了Louis，在现在这样动荡而又忙乱的生活中，Louis就是他的定量和常数，是他天翻地覆的生活中为数不多的可靠而坚实的存在。Harry有点讨厌现在这样过分依赖别人的自己，他17岁了，他觉得自己应该要把握自己的生活。

 

“Harry！”他低着头慢慢悠悠走着的时候听到了那个熟悉的嗓音，抬头就看到了那个他寻找了一个晚上的身影。Louis还穿着演出时候的黑色西装外套，晚风吹乱了他的刘海。“你去哪了？”Harry皱着眉头问，他自己都没意识到他听起来有多么的委屈，“我回来找你，”Louis答非所问，然后牵起了Harry的手“我想我们都需要这个。”

 

他拉着Harry的手走过了一个路口，然后从口袋里掏出一把车钥匙炫耀一样的在手指上甩了一下，然后街边一辆保时捷Boxster 987就快乐的闪起了前灯，仿佛在眨眼睛一般。Harry愣在了原地，“你你你你你，你买了一辆车？？？”“啊哈！”Louis愉快的回答“哦我刚提回来，今天就惦记这件事呢。拿到第一笔收入我就想给自己买点出格的玩具了，现在……”他拉开车门，微笑着对Harry说“要一起离开吗？”

 

“Hell Yeah！！！！”Harry跳进车里，这就是Louis啊，永远让他惊喜，让他不知所措的Louis。金发男孩从另一边上了车，熟练的打上火，发动机的轰鸣声让两个人都傻笑起来。“我听说加速到100码只需要6.4秒。”Harry扣上安全带冲Louis咧着嘴笑。“想要试试吗？”Louis没有放开踩在油门上的脚，车子仿佛是飞了出去，巨大的推背感让Harry有点紧张的抓住座椅，扭头看身边的Louis，风撩起了他的头发，这让他看起来有一点不一样，不再像是一个紧张兮兮的少年，可是他却大笑着仿佛一个提前过了圣诞节孩子。Harry闭上了眼睛，听着Louis的笑声，感受抓起他头发的狂风，心跳声敲着鼓膜，也不由自主的大声笑起来。

 

他和Louis就这样在深更半夜顺着空无一人的街道开出了城市，低矮的房屋和越来越狭窄的道路取代了高楼大厦和繁华的街景，他们一路开到了路的尽头，从这里可以俯瞰整个城市，仿佛一副璀璨而漫长的画卷，星星点点闪耀着光。车无声无息的停下，两个人也终于安静了下来。他们似乎离隆隆的雷声更近了一些，空气中的水汽也终于凝结成了雨点，淅淅沥沥的掉落下来。

 

“操”Louis笑着骂了一句，“我还不知道怎么把顶棚弄起来。”“你的意思咱俩在一个雨天开着敞篷车出来逛了？”Harry看着Louis胡乱拨弄着复杂的仪表盘，顶棚没有一点要抬起来的意思，而他已经感觉的头发无声无息地贴在了头皮上。“呃，起码我会用这个”Louis打开了雨刷器，雨刷器活泼的开始左右摇摆，发出十分有节奏的声响。

 

Harry放声大笑，他好像很久没这么轻松过了。所有关于音乐，评论，销量，数据的压力仿佛都被雨水冲走，他扭头看着头发一样湿嗒嗒贴在额头上，依旧少年模样的男孩，“谢谢你，Louis。”他盯着那对蓝眸子，他的定量和常数，他灵魂的泥沼，他纯粹的欢愉和迷恋。他觉得自己要完蛋了，他那么渴望Louis。

 

Louis没有给他很多思考的机会，他凑上来吻住了Harry，这和他们的第一次狂乱而粗暴的接吻一点也不一样，Louis一下一下的吻着他的嘴唇，他的一只手松开方向盘扶住了Harry的后颈。Harry觉得在Louis触碰下自己每一根汗毛都尖叫着竖了起来。Louis稍稍抽离了一点，他轻笑喷出的温暖气息打在Harry的脸颊上，“你知道吗，我第一次看到你的时候，你被那根皱巴巴的烟呛的仿佛把肺都要喷出来的时候，我就爱上你了，我一直没敢说，我一直没敢告诉你……”Harry不需要再听下去了，他主动凑近吻住了那张还试图喋喋不休的嘴，他抓着他的腰他的手臂，他忘掉了所有的技巧和他想说的话。

 

我们以后有的是时间，Harry 这样想。他听着自己的心跳Louis的心跳，听着雨刷器的声音仿佛奏响了一曲华尔兹的旋律。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们可能又做了一次，也许更多。太阳落下月亮升起，他们相爱，仿佛罂粟与回忆，像是海螺里的酒，像是窗外月光下血色的海。

04  
Louis被闹铃吵醒，他挣扎着从一片狼藉的被子里伸出一只胳膊摁掉闹钟，然后推了推紧紧搂在他腰上的那只长长的手臂和胸前那个毛茸茸的脑袋，半哑着嗓子说“Hazza，起来了，要迟到了。”

Harry发出一些意义不明的咕哝声，眼睛依旧闭着。Louis艰难地推开挂在他身上的男孩，跳下床试图从地板上一堆衣服里挑出自己的来。“你好像穿了我的内裤。”床上的人终于迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛说道。“无所谓了”Louis一边飞快的套上裤子，一边把自己挑剩下的衣服扔给床上的人，“咱们五分钟内不出现的话，Liam恐怕会亲自过来抓人。”

Harry慢吞吞的挑拣Louis扔给他的衣服，眼睛一直盯着Louis裸露的上半身，然后笑起来“亲爱的，比起Liam来说，你可能得更担心化妆师的怒火了。”

Louis顺着Harry的目光低下头看着自己，他的脖子，肩膀，前胸，小腹，手臂全都一团糟，干掉的体液，淤青，指印和那些看起来过于情色的吻痕都唤醒着他前夜的记忆：那些爱抚，碰撞，呻吟，跳动的脉搏和眼前炸裂的绚烂的光芒。他和Harry甚至累的没去洗澡就直接睡过去了。他没有告诉Harry，他多么喜欢他留给自己的所有痕迹，无论是那些带着火焰般热度的吻和淤青还是Harry在他手臂上的信手涂鸦——他甚至把那些涂鸦纹在了身上。他整个手臂都仿佛成了Harry的画布，那些无意义的小图案和他俩隐晦的Matching Tatoo，明目张胆的印在他的皮肤上，永远印在他的视线当中。就仿佛永远站在他身边的Harry，成了他面对所有恶意，所有恐慌时候勇气与力量。

Louis伸手按了按胯骨上明显的一块淤青，看着它因为压力而变白然后又恢复惨兮兮的青紫色。他不太记得这是怎么弄的了，有可能是在Harry口他的时候额头碰的，也可能是在他进入Harry时撞上了他的胯骨。他看着Harry，他的情况也没好到哪去，肩膀脖子上凌乱的吻痕和一夜都没褪去的潮红色，甚至还有牙齿的痕迹。Louis也不记得自己为什么会用上牙齿，他现在浑身燥热，不得不赶紧打消一些不合时宜的念头然后套上上衣，把裤子扔给那个依旧光着膀子坐在床上笑的没心没肺的卷毛。

团队里所有人都对他们的关系心照不宣，男孩们也丝毫没有收到影响，一样的打闹和玩笑。但他们被禁止公开关系，甚至被安排了许多蹩脚的绯闻偷拍。Harry因为极度的不配合和在社交网络上写一些明目张胆表达愤怒或是爱意的话而受到了不少次警告，每到这时Louis只能紧紧搂住那个委屈的红了眼睛的男孩，吻掉他倔强不肯落下的泪。作为团队中年纪较大的那一个，他受到了更多的态度强硬的指责和威胁，好像不由自主的，他成了这个团队的掌舵人，要在猛烈无情的风暴中稳住舵，掌控好方向。而他也心甘情愿的承受这一切，只是为了让Harry能远离这乱七八糟的一切。

这一年的最后一场巡演结束在一个温暖临海的南半球国度。为了庆祝这不可思议的一切和即将到来的新一年，男孩们包下了整个酒吧，准备在震耳欲聋的音乐和酒精中度过一年的最后几个小时。Louis和团队里每一个人碰杯，大笑着拥抱亲吻所有人。然后转了一大圈，回到依然坐在吧台的Harry身边。

“Hazz，你看”Louis举起杯子，里边琥珀色的液体在五彩斑斓的灯光下仿佛一块流动的宝石。“喝第一杯的时候，你眼前的事物是你期待的那样。到第二杯，它们就会变得和实际情形不一样。最后，你看到了事物的真实情形，哈！这是世界上最恐怖的事情。”Harry皱起了眉头，Louis觉得他变得有点不一样了，是留长了的卷发，棱角分明的脸颊，也是闪着光的眼睛和思考时紧绷的下巴。“你看！”Louis指着站在舞池中央，打开了香槟塞子旋转跳跃的Niall，“你看，你看喷洒出来的带着冰凉气泡的液体，浇在地板上，那里开出了郁金香，百合和玫瑰！”他转过头冲着Harry笑“你看到了吗？一个酒吧中的花园！”

这下他看见Harry眼中溢出了真切的忧心，他用掌心贴住Louis的脸，皱着眉头：“Lou，你血管流淌里那些东西，总有一天会害死你。”Louis不记得自己说了什么，他可能真的醉了，他滑下椅子，拉住Harry的手大叫着我们来跳舞吧。

他看见Harry突然紧绷的嘴，顺着他的目光看向酒吧外边，很显然他们的清场工作做得不怎么样。墙壁和玻璃橱窗隔住了嘈杂和激动的惊叫，但是依旧有闪光灯仿佛点点炸裂的火光。然后他感受到了一个坚实的拥抱，从背后勒住他。Harry在他的脸旁绷紧了下巴，手臂也越来越坚定的收紧，仿佛一个支点，一个即将被点燃的导火索。Louis突然开始慌张：不能这样，事情不该是这样的，他们不能，他不能。不能在公共场合做这样的事情。他开始挣扎。

“Lou，我就在这。”他耳边响起了那一贯慢悠悠的声音“你不用一个人面对这些，你不是一个人。我一直在。”Louis安静下来，慢慢放松了后背，放弃了挣扎，他让自己安心于那个拥抱，他转过身，他的男孩窜起的个头让他可以把自己安放在那个怀抱中，就像一切刚开始的时候，他经常搂着Harry那样。

他感受着那些落在脸颊和嘴唇上的吻，那个拥抱隔住了所有的复杂的目光和议论。他的耳边响起新年的钟声。

他们在酒吧楼上的套间度过了新年开始的几天，躲避所有好奇探询的镜头和目光。他们住的房间可以看到远处的海岸线。Louis真的非常享受这些他能和Harry独处的日子，早晨溜下去买新鲜的面包和咖啡，然后挤在床上看有线电视，一部接一部的老电影，跳动的黑白灰色块和来自上个世纪说话的节奏有一种强烈的不真实感。但是Harry很喜欢这些，那些戏剧性，悬念，伟大的爱情和悲剧，自我毁灭与救赎。

Louis觉得自己需要拉开窗帘感受一下来自真实世界的耀眼的光线。Harry靠在床上抱怨了一声，用手背遮住眼睛：“我真是永远不能习惯在一月份过夏天这个事实。”他酒窝里漾起笑意，然后拽过Louis替他挡住光线，他看到逆光的Louis仿佛是贝尔尼尼刻刀雕琢出来的少年，一个天真的青春享乐者。Louis看着Harry坐在自己形状的阴影之下，仰着头迎着他的目光，阳光在他的发卷上跳舞。Louis俯下身去吻他，Harry咯咯笑着躲避，拽着Louis的衣领把他拽倒在自己身上。

Louis暴风骤雨般的吻落在Harry的脸颊，嘴唇，肩膀，还在一路往下。他用牙齿解开Harry裤子的时候，Harry的笑声梗住了。他一只手握住Harry开始抬头的欲望，用指尖描摹上面的纹路和沟壑，另一只手按住Harry的肩膀，让他向后躺下去。然后把头埋下去，轻轻用牙齿拉扯着那些新生的，柔软的毛发。

“Fuck”Harry不由的用胳膊撑起自己的上半身，俯瞰着Louis。他的呼吸太剧烈了，胸膛不停的起伏，胸前纹的两只燕子随着他的呼吸抖动着翅膀。挣扎着像是要起飞。他看着Louis在他胯间吞吐，他直直的看进他眼中，那熟悉的，漆黑的，疯狂的，纯粹的欲望。Harry觉得仿佛有一把火，在他的小腹点着，一路向上燃烧着，点燃他的胸腔，他的心脏，他的大脑。他毫无意识的向上顶着胯。Louis差点噎住，但他爱极了Harry这样迷乱的模样，他听见Harry哽咽着从嗓子里又挤出一声“Fuck”

“马上”Louis抬起头咧开嘴笑着，伸手去够安全套和润滑剂，他轻轻拉扯着Harry的脚踝，找到一个他们两个都觉得舒适的位置。他的目光滑向那个深深吸引他的温暖洞穴，感受着Harry为他打开，紧绷的肌肉线条和温暖而致命的吸引力，Harry呼吸愈发的沉重，他甚至蹙起了眉头。Louis弯下身子去吻他的眼睛，手上的动作还在继续。Harry抽出一只胳膊搂住Louis的肩膀，把他拉的近一些再进一些。在他的臂弯里释放出所有的呻吟和喘息。

Louis用自己的额头抵住Harry的，双手扶在他脑后，看进他的眼睛，然后一点一点慢慢进入了他。吻住他的嘴，吞下他的轻喘，直至极限。这是熟悉的攫住了心脏的感觉，他们看着对方，身陷迷途却义无反顾。

Louis开始了慢慢的抽动，他看着身下的Harry舒展开又蜷缩回去，他们仿佛置身于一场伟大的风暴或是一场暴乱的中心。Harry抓住他的手臂，指甲也许陷进了肌肉里，他感受着所有的疼痛与爱抚，感受肾上腺素冲上后脑，感受到汗水因为用力而沿着肌肉的起伏下滑——这南半球的夏天！他们遵循着令人着迷的本能，寻找着能够触碰到极致欢愉的点。他的额头依旧紧贴着Harry的，他的手指插进Harry汗津津的卷发。从胸腔中挤出低吼。

当仿佛有一道光在他眼前炸开的时候，Louis用力撑起上半身，想要离开Harry的身体。“不要”Harry嘶哑着说，小腿用力紧紧把自己贴在Louis身上，仿佛钉在他身上。他眼神坚决的看着Louis，而Louis彻底失去了思考的能力。他感受到一股温热，从他们链接的地方缓缓蔓延开，他放松下来，倒进Harry的怀抱，看着他的眼睛，听着彼此跳动的心脏，慢慢平复着呼吸。

他们可能又做了一次，也许更多。太阳落下月亮升起，他们相爱，仿佛罂粟与回忆，像是海螺里的酒，像是窗外月光下血色的海。

因为肾上腺素的褪去Louis开始慢慢感觉到了困意，电视机里还在播放着某种南欧语言的老电影，那些含糊的小舌音和慵懒的语调仿佛来自另一个时空。他用手摸到自己和Harry下身的潮湿泥泞，然后把手举到Harry脸前傻笑。Harry一边轻笑一边把脸躲开，然后握住了Louis的手。

他们面对面侧躺着，拉着Louis的手，Harry的眼神突然变得坚定而勇敢，Louis听见他说：“我们离开吧，就像你当初开着车把我带走一样，Lou，我们离开，过我们想要的生活，做我们喜欢的音乐，好吗？你和我，只有你和我。”

Louis可能是太困了，他仿佛无法睁开眼睛。他已经失去了思考的能力，他从Harry的大手中抽出了自己的手，他没有回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些灵感，来自于保尔策兰的诗。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他模模糊糊想起了仿佛是很久以前学校老师说的，蓝色火焰的温度比红色火焰的更高。  
> 那Louis眼中蓝色的火焰，一定远远超过了Harry的燃点。
> 
> 他绝望的想，他们一起干下的轻率言行把他们浪漫的结合在了一起，而这时谨慎就变成了一种背叛。

05  
Harry回家了。

他和Louis从比其他男孩晚几天回到伦敦，在公司里没日没夜的开了几天会，定下了这一年的工作安排，新的巡演也在规划之中。他们要开始试着自己创作专辑曲目了，所以进录音棚之前有不长不短的一段假期，可以休息一下，写点词或是旋律。Harry想要邀请Louis一起回家，他觉得妈妈姐姐还有Fionn肯定很想见见他。

“我不知道，Hazza……”Louis吞吞吐吐的说，盯着自己的鞋尖，没有看Harry。“怎么回事，Lou”Harry去扳Louis的下巴，让他看着自己，“怎么回事，是因为我……”“不，没有，别多想Harry”Louis扭过脸，躲开Harry的手，依旧没有直视他的目光。然后又吸了口手上的烟，一边缓缓的呼出烟气，一边在墙上按掉了明明灭灭的烟头。Harry收回手，放进口袋里。天气已经慢慢变冷了，呼吸的时候都会带出一团团的白气。他深深地吸了吸鼻子，不想表现的太难过，鼻腔里满是Louis香烟的气息，刺激着他的上呼吸道。

“那你什么打算，回家吗？”Harry把眼前的头发甩开，他的头发留的越来越长了，在肩膀上打着卷。和衣料蹭来蹭去会起静电，也不能像以前一样早晨飞快地洗个头就出门。长头发很麻烦，但是Louis喜欢，他喜欢拽住Harry的头发绕一圈握在掌心里，那样固定住Harry的头吻他；他喜欢在Harry低着头乱弹吉他或者在笔记上涂涂写写时捞起他的头发给他揪一个小辫子；他喜欢在早晨从乱七八糟的棕色卷毛中扒拉出Harry的脸用指尖划过他的额头鼻尖和嘴唇；他喜欢在化妆师忙着给其他男孩做造型时帮忙吹干Harry的卷发，用手指蹭着他的头皮，让带着水汽的头发从指间落下，把吹风机开到最大档吹一个爆炸头出来然后大笑着在化妆间和Harry扭打……而Harry碰巧也无条件的喜欢着Louis，所以一点静电算不上什么麻烦。

“不，我，呃我留在伦敦，和Zayn可能还有Liam一起，我们，嗯我们写了一些曲子，可能会试着填点词吧。”Harry惊讶的盯着Louis，他也终于抬起头直视着Harry，“我不知道你在作曲啊？”“我也不知道。”Louis抬头笑了，他抓住Harry一缕被风吹起来的头发绕在手指头上，“我正在慢慢的尝试。所以，我不能陪你回家了。”他把那缕头发拢在Harry的耳后，“也许下次吧。”

他的手拂过Harry脸颊时Harry闻到了他手指上的烟味。这个抽光了他第一包烟的家伙烟瘾来势汹汹。他们吵过几次，也相互妥协。但Harry还是有点担心的，他盯着Louis：“你知道，你有什么事情都可以和我讲的，对吧？”“当然了，Baby Cake”，Louis眯起眼晴笑了。然后Harry凑近他，吻了吻他的头发——即使他在慢慢习惯着在公共场合克制一切亲近的举动。Louis接受了那个短暂的在一呼一吸之间就结束的亲吻，然后拉开了他们的距离“那么再见了Hazza！”他捏了捏Harry的手指：“再见了。”

上次和Fionn一起来伦敦的时候，他绝对不会想到今天的这一切。Harry坐在回家的车上想。因为突如其来的名气所以他不得不避开所有的公共交通。这是他想要的么？他不知道。他最开始只是想让自己的朋友开心，然后他发现这也许是自己可以做好的一件事情，他享受舞台和舞台之下的练习，他试着习惯无处不在的镜头和闪光灯，适应扑面而来的赞扬崇拜喜爱也将所有恶毒的评论照单全收。唯一让他难过的是他不能当着所有人的面牵起Louis的手，把五根手指头一一嵌进他的指缝中。他想要和Louis靠的更近一点。但是他不能，Louis也不让他这么做。Louis只是默默的陪着他，在身上纹上了他们所有想要大喊出来的话，Louis让他耐心一点，配合一点。他不知道怎么办，他只能听话。

回到家的感觉好极了，他享受着在自己床上吃姐姐端上来的妈妈做的早餐这样顶级的待遇。他飓风一般的名气显然还没有刮到这个小镇上来，大家把他当作那个“刚巡演回来把头发留长了的男孩”。他也乐得其中，和以前的朋友在路边的pub里喝点酒，去面包房逗乐那些阿姨，陪Fionn去剧院看演出，帮他对台词……Harry感受着前所未有的轻松，心情就像是一只快要飘起来的气球，但是始终有一块小石头系在气球下面，让他颤悠悠的没办法奔向蓝天，那块小石头，有个可爱的名字叫Louis。

Louis很少打电话来，对于Harry在社交网络上狂轰滥炸一般的状态更新也没有以前那样的积极反应。Harry给他发了一张镇子里河流旁的照片，写道  
——超漂亮的地方吧，我的初吻就是在这里发生的哎！  
他捏着手机，等了一会，心想Louis可能在录音室工作吧。然后在又消息提示的时候第一时间按开了屏幕。  
——哈哈是你给我讲过的那个幸运的家伙吗？我很想念你。  
Harry用手指碰了碰Miss you那几个字母。然后飞快地在输入框里打字：  
——我也很想你，我能去找你吗，或者你来找我。就休息几天？  
……  
没有回应，没有回应。

Harry用手蹭了蹭脸，摘下帽子扔在草地上：  
——你知道吗，我就是在这里学会的游泳，我心情不好的时候就会来这里游泳，在水下什么都听不清看不到。只有你自己和你心里的声音。能让人想明白很多事情。  
Harry把手机也扔在草地上，脱掉了外套和鞋子。  
——Lou,我们两个应该一起面对。不要一直自己承担所有的事情。  
他从头上拽掉了套头衫，一边走进冰凉的河水一边做着拉伸运动。  
——我爱你，我很抱歉之前说要和你一起离开。我没有考虑到你的感受我很抱歉，但是你知道的，我不想面对这些Bullshit了，我知道这些也让你不快乐，即使你从来都不和我说。  
Harry深吸一口气然后一个猛子扎进了水里。

他仿佛被冰冷的水攫住了心脏，Harry飞快的划动着手臂和腿，找寻呼吸的节奏。他的心脏跳的飞快，仿佛这样就能把温暖的血液连带着能量一起泵到四肢当中，Harry在水面上深吸了一口气然后把头也埋进了水下。

一切都安静了下来，眼前一片黑暗。听到的是心脏疯狂泵血的声音还有呼出的泡泡在水中咕咕上升然后在水面爆裂。他在一片混沌之中想着Louis，那些他现在急切需要的温暖潮湿的吻，伸进他头发或者身体里磨蹭的手指，瘦小但是坚实的肩膀，拦在他身前制止他失控地冲营销部的人嚷嚷的手臂，那只画满了他的涂鸦的手臂……他又划了几下水，Louis独自从办公室出来之后恶狠狠的抽烟，Louis从他手里抢过手机不让他强迫症般地看自己的恶评，Louis在Harry差点在直播里说漏嘴时放在他膝盖上的手。Harry的脚趾已经快要够不到水底的石头了。他冷的颤抖了一下，暗暗祈祷着千万不要抽筋，吐出了一大串的泡泡，把自己逗笑了，然后回头向岸边游去。

Harry站在河岸旁哆哆嗦嗦的穿上裤子和上衣，然后听见一阵气急败坏的叫嚷——Fionn扔下自行车从小路上跑过来“你他妈想什么呢Styles！”Harry打了一个寒战，弯腰想要从地上捡起帽子，Fionn抢先一步捡起来，大力扣在他头上，解下自己的围巾在他脖子上打了两个圈，用力过大差点让Harry窒息。然后帮他拧着滴水的头发，嘴里骂骂咧咧的。Harry从来没听见Fionn吐出这些难听的词，但他现在太难受了，心跳过快，四肢冰冷，意识模糊，他听见了那些词但是搞不懂它们的意思。Fionn突然停下了，盯着Harry依旧光着的脚。

Harry也看下去，他头晕目眩的看见依然泡在水里的脚边开了一朵深红色的花——哦，哦！他的脚在流血，红色丝线一般的血迹螺线型上升。他可能是在走到河岸边的时候踩到了什么尖锐的东西，是一块碎玻璃吗？那个东西在Harry的脚旁闪着的光，像是一只明亮的嘲笑他的眼睛。

“疼吗”Fionn扶住他的手臂，用好不容易恢复了的正常声调问他。  
“不”Harry屏住呼吸说，这是实话，因为他的脚冷的没有了知觉。他开始头晕，反手抓住Fionn支撑他的手臂，眼前冒出无数的黑点，有了想要呕吐的感觉。他的头发里开始冒出冷汗，和那些冰冷的河水混在一起，带走头皮上的热量。

他在失去意识之前做的最后一件事情，是捡起地上的手机揣进了怀里。

Harry Styles，21岁，低温症，清洁型伤口。他的诊断卡上这么写着。  
“可能还需要加上神经错乱，头脑不清”Fionn一边嘀嘀咕咕的说着一边帮Harry收拾东西，他强烈要求回家住，坚决不允许把宝贵的休假时间用在医院的病房里。 “如果你爱的人让你失望了怎么办，Finly”Harry没有理会Fionn的自言自语，他握着手机，屏幕上是一天前Louis回的短信：我也爱你，Babycake，我们见面再说好吗。然后就是一大串轰炸式的讯息：  
——亲爱的给我回电话！  
——打电话给我让我知道你没事！！！  
——接电话！！！  
——求你别这样  
——我打电话给你妈妈，她说你好起来了。求你，给我回电话  
……

“要是我的话，我就试着停止爱他。”Fionn停下手里的事情，看着坐在床上蜷缩成一团的Harry“不能因为迁就爱人而失去自己，尤其是把自己搞得一团糟。你觉得呢？”  
“可能做到吗”Harry用手揪着脚上的纱布，纱布底下是缝了三针的伤口，像是他儿时噩梦中，丑陋的，咧开的小丑嘴巴。  
“不可能”Fionn又开始接着收拾东西了“所以爱才会让你这么痛苦，是吧？”

Louis几乎是和Harry前后脚到了他家，他没有开那辆扎眼的987，而是随便借了录音师的车就从伦敦过来了。这和Harry想象中把Louis介绍给家人和Fionn的场景一点也不同。Louis的头发塌着，脸上冒出青色的胡渣，看起来糟透了。他们简单的吃了晚饭，Harry说想要坐Louis的车出去逛逛。

Louis扶住Harry的手臂，他的脚现在依旧不能用力。他为Harry打开车门，替他系上安全带，摸了摸他受伤的脚。Harry不禁注意到车里乱七八糟的薯片盒，炸鱼袋子，塞了烟头的啤酒易拉罐……“不是我干的”Louis终于笑了一下，“你知道他们的，每天在回家路上开After Party” 

你也和他们一起吗？从酒吧出来再来第二轮第三轮，你也每天过着这样的生活吗。Harry没有问出这句话。

他们可能都想起了第一次一起开车出去的情景，风声混合着笑声，雨点夹杂着亲吻。而现在在温暖的车中，他们都沉默着。Louis把车开的平稳而缓慢，然后停在了路边。“我们谈谈”Louis没有熄火，他又把暖气的温度调高了一些。“谈谈你这是闹什么情绪呢，谈谈你到底有什么想不开的”

Harry难以置信的抬起头“我闹什么情绪？我有什么想不通？问题难道是出在我身上吗？”Harry觉得仿佛有什么东西堵在他的喉咙里，在医院里打进他体内的电解质还有甲状腺素仿佛开始发挥作用，和血液一起泵进四肢百骸，脚上的伤口一跳一跳地疼“夜夜笙歌的不是我，被拍到和乱七八糟的人纠缠不清的不是我，抽那些乱七八糟东西的也不是我”他低着头，觉得缝针的麻药劲终于过去了，他快要现在疼死了。

“Harry”Louis轻轻的叫他“对不起，我好像只能说对不起……”他抓住Harry的手指，按在自己的嘴唇上。“我必须得找一个出口，你知道，倾倒那些肮脏的垃圾。但是不能是你，永远不能是你，我不能让你……”“闭嘴！Louis！闭嘴！”Harry想他终于达到了承受的阈值，他太疼了，他得叫出来。

“Harry你那么好，我不能让他们也毁掉你”Louis没有闭嘴，他说话带出的气息震动着Harry在他唇边的手指，酥酥麻麻的，像是打进的吗啡，沿着静脉传导。Harry安静下来，他看向窗外，早春的雪无声无息的飘下来，被前车灯的光晕映成了无数发亮的线条。他又扭头看向Louis。

他模模糊糊想起了仿佛是很久以前学校老师说的，蓝色的火焰的温度比红色火焰的更高。  
那Louis眼中蓝色的火焰，一定远远超过了Harry的燃点。

他绝望的想，他们一起干下的轻率言行把他们浪漫的结合在了一起，但这时谨慎就变成了一种背叛。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他应该多去上学，听听四百年前伟大的牛顿是怎么说的。Louis心想，作用力与反作用力，Harry是不是不明白，他用了多大的力气推开自己，他就会受到多大的伤害。从前他们是并肩生长的两棵树，在别人看不见的地方枝叶相连，而现在Harry终于决定要独自生长了，他枝繁叶茂，仿佛强大到可以面对风暴，他是想把Louis牢牢拥抱在自己的树荫之中，或者，自己的阴影之下。

Louis在门铃响的第一声就打开了门。  
“操，真冷。”小个子女人快速的闪进门，甩着衣服上的水。“就你一个人？我还琢磨着你这有一个派对能蹭点酒喝。”  
“派对没有，酒随便喝。”Louis接过她手上的包裹，用下巴指指起居室，“随便喝点啥暖和一下吧。”  
“我讨厌你们英国，该死的下雨天。”女人的英语夹杂着口音，嗓子沙哑却听起来有点小性感，她抖掉了外套上的水，摘下了毛线帽子。  
“你……你你你你头发怎么回事？？？”Louis一边接过她的衣服挂在门口，一边震惊的看着她。

“啊哈”她甩了甩齐肩的卷发，“烫了卷，染了棕色。你知道，干这行得勤换造型。”Louis没有说话，他从女人身边挤过去，把包裹放下然后坐在起居室的沙发上，拍了拍身边的位置示意她过来。女人接过Louis手里的杯子一饮而尽，然后弓起了背，皱着脸“你这个倒霉家伙天还没黑就喝这么猛的？”  
“我以为你很厉害啊，你是哪里的来着？特兰斯瓦尼亚？”Louis又填满了她的杯子，向后靠在沙发上，晃着自己的酒。“什么？吸血鬼老家吗”女人端起酒杯啜了一口，把头发甩到脖子后面，微笑着露出牙齿凑近Louis的颈动脉，“你希望我现在吸你的血？”

“今天不要了，Lia”Louis推着她的肩膀试图把她按回去，叫做Lia的女人伸出舌头用舌尖扫过Louis的脖子，轻轻的吻了一下然后坐回去“起码你今天叫对了我的名字。”“别这么较真。”Louis耸起肩膀侧过脑袋，蹭了蹭女人吻过的那个地方。“你可是我最喜欢的药贩子。”

女人用鼻子哼了一声，坐直身体，“别忘了还是个兼职床伴”。她从鲜红色的手包里拿出便签本和一支钢笔，用牙齿打开笔盖，唰唰的累加着数字，然后把那张纸扯下来拍到那个还没有打开的包裹上。“你欠我这个数。”  
Louis只扫了一眼最后的总数，然后欠下身从脚边的背包里翻出钱夹，数好现金递过去。Lia再次从她漂亮的鼻子里发出表示生气的声音，一边数钱一边说“你这种花钱方法还不如把它们都烧着用来取暖呢”Louis不置可否的笑了一下，俯身检查包裹里的东西：吗啡片，康定，乙醚，盐酸氟胺，一些可待因……还有Lia好心带给他的用来保护受损的神经递质的游离氨基酸和代替安定片的褪黑素。“你知道我靠你给我的这些钱很快就能把我弟弟也接到伦敦来了，他一直想读一个经济学的学位。”Louis没有抬头，他把包裹里的小瓶子还有纸包都取出来排成一排“那很好啊，我在帮你的忙，你也在帮我的忙，没什么问题。”

“我不想多管闲事，我只是觉得你用的计量很……糟糕”女人似乎在寻找着她能驾驭的单词：“非常糟糕”。“你已经在多管闲事了亲爱的。”Louis没有看她，拿起遥控器把电视声音放大，电视上是某场音乐节的现场，在英格兰北部，傍晚的光线温暖而柔和，透过电视频幕看有点像是莫奈画笔下飘渺却浓烈的色彩，成为了昏暗房间里唯一温暖的光源。演出还没开始，兴奋的入场人群在镜头中晃动，人们脸上贴着贴纸，穿着各种带乐队Logo的短袖。Louis往沙发里陷了陷，试着在头脑里屏蔽掉窗外连绵的雨声。

“Jeff告诉我你也做过音乐。”Lia问，Jeff是Lia的前任，但Louis从来没把他带进家门交易，Lia接替Jeff的那天看到Louis的提货单就吓了一跳，除了感谢Jeff让给她一个大客户之外也开始感到好奇。Jeff当然告诉了她一些关于Louis的事，一夜爆红的组合，千万少女的春梦，破纪录的场馆巡演，然后就像所有之前那些伟大的组合一样，惹上了麻烦，女人，酒精，飞溅的荷尔蒙，血和眼泪。然后像是炸裂开的烟花，明亮的火光飞向不同的方向。  
“这里不能用过去式，亲爱的”Louis说“正在做的事情，不是做过的事情，还是有区别的”“但是你没有在那里”Lia指着电视屏幕，上面正在滚动着演出者的名单，Louis终于看到了那个他想看到又害怕看到的名字，名字旁边是那张他再熟悉不过的笑脸。  
Harry面对着镜头愉快的挑着眉毛，笑的很开心，仿佛全世界的阳光都盛在他的酒窝里。  
就像以前一样，Louis想，每一次看到Harry，自己都会重新爱上他。

 

那一年Harry拖着受伤的脚从柴郡回到伦敦，出人意料的交出好几首已经基本完成的歌曲。他变了，他不愿意再唱那些仿佛是甜蜜的糖果一般迷倒年轻女孩们的歌，他窜起了个头，扎起了头发，不再像小鹿一般睁大清澈的眸子，他变得更加有棱角，无论是身体还是眼神——那里有一些Louis看不懂的东西。大部分人对Harry的转变表示了开心，毕竟他们的粉丝和他们一起长大，需要听到一些更加成熟的音乐看到更加成熟的形象。但是Harry还可以让大家更惊讶一些——他牵起了一个女孩子的手。  
那是一个合作公司下半年要推出的女歌手，小巧可爱，蹦蹦跳跳的。Harry原本只需要和她一起吃饭，被拍下几张照片就好，但是Harry走出餐厅的时候拉起了女孩子的手，那个只到他肩膀高的女孩睁大了眼睛。Harry没有看她，而是直视着根本懒得藏起来的相机镜头，慢动作一般的举起牵在一起的手，放在唇边。他听见了发疯一般的快门声，紧紧握在一起的手遮住了他的表情，手因为用力而苍白。没人看的到他的是不是在笑。他的眼神坚定，绝望而坚定。  
如果这就是自由的代价，他愿意祭献自己。

Louis看到报道的时候在心里尖叫着这个傻瓜。那天他第一次尝试从Jeff那里新买的小药片，他坐在车里，没有崩溃和顾影自怜，看着车窗玻璃反光倒映出来自己的脸，他的瞳孔收缩到只有针尖大小。Louis没有觉得难受，仿佛有一道黑色的幕布把自己所有的负面情绪都遮挡住了。他想着所有重要也无关紧要的问题，生老病死的规律，无人逃脱的循环，即使知道这是苦难的一生，人类依旧愿意用力地爱，用力的繁衍，源源不断，迎来新的生命，送走逝去的人。坟墓是近在咫尺的终点。只有非常有说服力的理由才能让人走入黑暗，走入这个无解的循环。Louis扭头看了看报纸头版上，Harry平静的脸。

他应该多去上学，听听四百年前伟大的牛顿是怎么说的。Louis心想，作用力与反作用力，Harry是不是不明白，他用了多大的力气推开自己，他就会受到多大的伤害。从前他们是并肩生长的两棵树，在别人看不见的地方枝叶相连，而现在Harry终于决定要独自生长了，他枝繁叶茂，仿佛强大到可以面对风暴，他是想把Louis牢牢拥抱在自己的树荫之中，或者，自己的阴影之下。

他们那张风格迥异的专辑大获成功，Harry前期贡献了足够多的话题宣传成为了销量的保证。获得了足够的赞美，拿了足够的奖。Louis不在乎那些熠熠生光的颁奖典礼，他知道他们足够牛逼值得最好的一切。他那段时间几乎一直都是嗨着的，像一只松鼠，一点动静就能让他大叫着跳起来。Harry不再站在他身边，总是面无表情的离他很远，大部分时候Harry忙着经营“新恋情”，把通稿背的滚瓜烂熟，微笑着配合采访和拍照。不再需要他时时刻刻站在身边。Harry也顺便承包了大部分的获奖感言，这通常是由Louis负责的部分。而现在他只需要在旁边配合着笑一笑就好了。唯一能让Louis高兴起来的是颁奖礼过后的Party，无限量供应的酒精和欢呼雀跃的氛围。他不用假装镇定，保持清醒，可以完完全全受控于脱缰的神经系统。他全心全意享受着一切，当他伸手去够另一杯酒的时候，突然感觉到被人拍了肩膀。

Louis用令人难以置信的速度转身然后保持住了平衡。“干得漂亮”，他在心里对自己说。眼前是另一个摇滚组合的主唱，头发稀疏眼神涣散。他们的组合大概二十年前就像如今的男孩们一样受人欢迎。但在今天颁奖礼的每一个奖项中都输给了他们。主唱摇摇晃晃的指着Louis说“得意的上了天是吧小子，就剩下混吃混喝等着十几岁小姑娘长大跪舔你们了。”他仿佛觉得自己很幽默，用手指戳着Louis的胸口，放声大笑。  
Louis觉得自己轻飘飘的，他努力把重心保持在地面上，眯起眼睛让眼前的重影聚焦在一起“我觉得不用等那么久”他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇“我在后台见过你女儿了”。

空气仿佛凝结了，他下一秒就被掀翻在地上，他依旧飘着，感觉不到疼痛，眼前又出现了重影，他觉得自己好像身处暴风雨中的小船上，在茫茫大海中被怒吼的巨浪掀起又抛下。Louis终于开始还手，在一片混乱中他什么也看不清，他抬起手臂护住脸，试图把身上的人踹下去。他踉跄的站起来，然后又被撞的失去了平衡——Harry，他的Harry，总是彬彬有礼用微笑让所有人都爱死了他的Harry，从惊慌人群中挤进来，撞开Louis，加入了这场混战。  
Louis愣了一下，在下一秒就跟着Harry一起了扑上去。二对一，毫无公平可言。Louis不受控制的出拳，躲闪。在几天来都虚无缥缈的沉浮中终于落了地。直到他们三个被别人拉开，他才开始感觉到疼痛，还在不停骂着脏话。Harry一言不发，挣扎着被别人拦腰死死抱住。他的手在颤抖，脸上挂了彩，眼神凌乱而疯狂。Louis这么多天来第一次和他对视，他看见绿眸子里满是泪光。  
Harry停止了挣扎，抓住Louis流血的手指，按在了自己血迹斑斑的嘴唇上。  
他闭上了眼睛，仿佛是最后一次一样，吻了Louis的手。

这场斗殴和Harry宣布分手的消息霸占了很多天的头条，还有很多乱七八糟的事情让他们决定推迟所有的巡演和出片计划，刚好合约也要到期了，于是男孩们纷纷顺理成章地签了别的公司。  
没有人说再见，也没有人说什么时候才能再见。

 

Lia坐在Louis身边，她欣赏不来这样的音乐，听不懂歌词，过于嘈杂的鼓点，太多她没办法理解的情感。Louis大部分时间都垂着眼睛脚尖无意识的打着节拍，偶尔跟着哼两句。直到那个男人出场。他仿佛点燃了夜晚，人们的尖叫声此起彼伏。他一个人在硕大的舞台上来回奔跑跳跃，挥舞着手臂摇动着腰。全心全意沉浸在音乐之中。观众为他而疯狂，当然了，谁不会呢。他能释放出所有的能量吼着摇滚，也可以安安静静抱着吉他在一束光中清唱。  
他从上衣口袋里掏出彩虹旗插在扣眼里，他又那么做了。Louis才意识到自己一直屏住了呼吸，他长长的出了一口气试图给自己再倒一杯酒。Harry就这简单的吉他伴奏唱完了最后一首歌，台下是一片彩虹色的海，他隔着屏幕看见Harry鬓角的汗水，闪闪发光的眼睛。听着他说“感谢你们，不论你是谁，无论你来自哪里，”  
Harry寻找着镜头，然后看进Louis眼里，“请记住，我爱你。”

观众因为他而发疯，而Louis只是一言不发又靠回沙发上，他以为自己得到过那个男孩，而看到他现在所拥有的一切，他觉得自己从来没有真正拥有过他。

“那就是你的Sweet Heart。”Lia突然笑了，她用了陈述句。Louis只是淡淡纠正她“这里要用过去式，他曾经是。”他突然觉得嘴巴里苦苦的。Lia掏出小镜子补花掉的口红，翘着她鲜艳的嘴唇说了一大串话。Louis坐直了身体打断她“什么什么，你得说英语。”  
“说出他的名字比举起石头更难，只有时间能让你摆脱他的重负。”Lia合上镜子抿了抿嘴巴“一首俄语诗，大概是这个意思。”她直视着Louis“逃避情感并不能让你好受对吧？”  
电视里屏幕里挤满了人们欢乐的脸，耀眼的舞台灯光在人们脸上映出一片片诡异的跳动的色块。晃得Louis有点头晕，他举起手臂遮住眼睛。闷闷的说“没有”  
“什么？”Lia没有听清，她伸手去够遥控器，把电视声音关掉。Louis的声音突然变的清晰，仿佛从很远的地方回到了这里。

“我有时会梦见大家素不相识。”Louis拿掉了遮住眼睛的手臂，他的蓝眼睛看着屏幕中的绿眼睛“醒来之后才意识到我们原来相亲相爱。”镜头转开了，Louis也低下了头。“所以我受不了了。”

Lia什么也没说，她掌握的词汇不足以表达她现在的情感。她只是坐近了一点，搂住了那个看起来快要崩溃了的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用了一点曼德尔施塔姆和泰戈尔


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我也想你”Louis轻轻说，伸手触摸他的卷发，这熟悉的感觉让他想要流泪，“离开你我就像碎掉了，对不起，我不能这样支离破碎的去拥抱你。”Harry发出一声轻笑，声音在空荡荡的房间里跳跃，他抓住Louis的手放在自己胸前，那里好像又有了心跳的空间。他伸手抱住Louis，在他耳边叹息，“Now Kiss Me, You Fool...”

尾声

Harry Styles已经有五年的时间没有见到Louis Tomlinson了。  
这样说有点不准确，他确实有常常见到他，在电视节目里，在直播广播中，在报纸杂志上，在梦里和心底每一个不可告人的幻想之中。  
应该这么说，Harry已经有五年没有触碰到Louis了。

直到他接到那通电话，才发现原来，他们已经认识十年的时间了。这段苦乐交织，漫长而又转瞬即逝的时光。Louis仿佛成为了Harry生命中的一个影子，身体上的烙印。那是他躲不过的事情，无论何时他出现在镜头中，他都会被问到那些问题，把他一次又一次扔进过去的漩涡之中。  
“是的，我永远支持和爱他们”“我听了他的新歌，我为他骄傲”“我们会见面，我前几天还在后台问候了他”。这里边有一半是实话，他确实会经常碰到其他三个男孩，分享热情的拥抱，有时还勾肩搭背去喝上一轮。但是Harry从来没有遇到过Louis，在他每次鼓起了勇气做足了心理建设的时候，Louis总是有各种理由错过演出，颁奖，采访。“他不想见我呢”Harry有时会这么想。

那时候当他们做完最后一场演出，大家都假装一切如常的样子，沉默的收拾好东西走出休息室。Harry坐在镜子前面擦掉脸上的汗湿了的妆，房间里只剩下了他和Louis。Harry在镜子里看见Louis从运动包中拿出干净的套头衫，换掉身上的演出服。不规则的作息和糟糕的习惯让他瘦了很多，他抬起胳膊的时候能看见肋骨的形状。Louis穿好衣服沉默的坐下点燃了一支烟，半闭着眼睛，睫毛抖动着。他留起了胡子，试着掩饰因为消瘦而凹进去的脸颊和坚硬的下颌线条。Harry记得那些青色的胡渣磨蹭他的脸的感觉，他曾经会抱怨着寻找Louis柔软的嘴唇，含进嘴里用舌尖和牙齿感受着它们的味道。  
Harry叹了一口气停下了手里的事情闭上眼睛呼吸，吸进房间里焦油尼古丁的气息，进入肺里充斥了每一个肺泡，融入血液心脏在身体里循环往复，像是和Louis交换了一个长长的吻。就像他们第一次遇见的那天。他让自己完完全全放松在缭绕的烟气里，假装在Louis身旁和他一起分享了那支烟。  
然后Louis扔掉烟头，用脚踩灭了它。Harry像是从梦中醒来，他睁开眼睛，从镜子里看着背后的Louis。Louis没有看他径直走向门口，和别人一样沉默的走向门口。  
直到最后一刻，Harry都幻想着Louis会回头，说点什么，哪怕是一句再见。但是没有，门碰的一声关上了。房间里寂静是一把剑，悄无声息的剖开了他。Harry张开了嘴呼吸，但他的肺像是耗光了氧气，烟味开始让他嗓子疼，他的眼睛也在疼，他紧紧的闭住眼睛，仿佛这样就可以憋回泪水。一切都太快了，他失去了自己的一部分。他知道从那一刻开始就要自己站直了，相信善良，学会伪装，他知道自己终究还是挣脱了Louis拼尽全力的保护。但他不知道，Louis做了一切来拖延时间，却没有等到他的回头和转身。

Harry记得以前帮Fionn对台词的时候看到一个剧作家写过：人总会杀死自己的所爱，通过剑或是亲吻。他想，也许反之亦然，我们总是受害于爱上自己的人。他就陷入了这样必然导致覆败的逻辑中。

他和Louis太相似了，他们一起经历了那些激烈的，美妙的，无与伦比的时光，依赖信任彼此，都想要成为那个替对方挡住黑暗的人。他们的结合本身就像是奇迹，像是雨点在太阳下以一定的角度掉落才会折射出的彩虹。这样紧紧相依的联系紧密而脆弱，Harry想，也许他们都需要一些时间和距离，才能成长为完整的自己。

几天后当他的拳头落在酒会上那个胆敢对Louis动手的家伙身上，瞥见被他撞出去但立刻站稳了的Louis也扑过来的时候，他只是觉得能再次和Louis肩并肩真好，Harry也喝多了，迷人的毁灭感是他的多巴胺，他们就那样一拳一拳亲手击碎了最后一点幻影，留下一地的破碎不堪的现实，就这样告别了他们年少的憧憬与爱恋。

“是的我们都对此很激动，我和大家一样迫不及待。”Harry看着镜头扯出了今天数不清的第几个微笑。他看见摄像机的红灯变亮，摄影师举起一个Ok的手势。“太棒了Harry！！”采访他的主持人激动的拍拍他的肩膀“我得申请给摄影棚换个大沙发了，毕竟下次就是五个人一起来了对吧？”Harry笑着应和，起身拥抱感谢了他。  
他终于感觉到累了，抓住自己僵硬的肩膀和手臂活动一下，手指停在了左手臂“You booze, You loose”的纹身上，他记起那个醉醺醺的夜晚他和Louis在彼此的身体上作画，他们尖叫大笑亲吻，那些笔触大胆而凌乱，大部分都被永远的留下来了，包括那个看起来邪恶又诱惑的瓶子。酒精和吗啡，是他和Louis不约而同用在了歌词里的意象。Harry从其他人那里旁敲侧击拼凑出Louis的生活，和他自己一样，孤独的沉浮在极度的欢愉和极度的痛苦之中。

“他找到下一个爱人了吗”夜深人静与失眠对弈的时候Harry会突然满怀恐惧的想。没有人知道他们怎么遇见，也没有人知道他等多久Louis才会来。他会在网络上搜索新闻图，看着Louis身边的人来来去去。“他和我一样还在等待”。Harry关掉手机，忽略了心底那个想要去联系Louis的小小声音，又一次满意的陷入吗啡带来的温暖漩涡中，拉起来被子遮住脸，“只有我了解他的爱恋”。他在自己承受的范围之内，保持和Louis的距离

没有盛大的重逢，他们像是放下了过去，多年不见的老友。拍着彼此的肩膀握住对方的手。没有更多的温度的交换，甚至不需要寒暄。但这是一个让Harry终于可以放下逢场作戏的场合，他们太过了解彼此。他只是安静的缩进围巾里，用手捧着脸在膝盖上放一杯热茶，听其他四个男孩和策划部门争论着哪些歌应该放进精选集。他曾经小心翼翼的把以前的记忆封存进不见光的角落里，而再见到大家就仿佛就像击碎了那些回忆的水晶球，闪闪发光的画面和声音碎片一下变得鲜活起来。以前那个逼仄简陋的录音室和拥挤肮脏的巡演大巴里，他们也是这样吵吵嚷嚷，半开玩笑半认真的争论着。回想那些年少的轻狂让Harry觉得脚趾都温暖了起来。  
突然房间里安静下来，所有人都看着他。“你说呢，Harry，你觉得应该怎样？也得发表一点意见吧？”Liam挥舞着手里的策划问他。Harry根本没听到他们在争论什么，他有点慌乱的抬起头，然后在下一秒就脱口而出“我同意Louis说的。”

听到自己的名字Louis就像是在牌桌上赢了一辆玛莎拉蒂，他挺直腰板举着双手扬起眉毛“哈！我说什么！伙计们听Tommo话的什么时候错过了嗯？”他的声音盖过了Niall和Zayn的哀嚎，Liam泄气的扔下手里的纸，哀怨的看着Harry仿佛要拧掉他的脑袋。Harry赶紧低下了眼睛。

“我完蛋了”他恨不得吞掉自己的舌头，这一切和十六岁的时候没什么不一样，二十六岁的他依旧是无法控制自己对Louis一览无余的迷恋。这么多年他建立起的心理防线，所有那些他不应该和Louis在一起的理由就这样土崩瓦解。没有谁能控制自己的心意，一颗无法改变的心，这是一个让人豁然开朗的答案。

前期的策划和安排就像是一场漫长的拉锯战，每个人都有自己的主意和打算。Harry很少参与到争论当中，他觉得自己和吸血鬼商人没什么可说的，他会认真的表达自己的想法，他知道这很重要，对他们很重要。但他总是忍不住的看向Louis，剪短了的头发让他看上去精神了许多，时间在他皮肤上留下了印记；他依旧没有刮干净脸颊和嘴唇上的小胡子；他认真思考的时候会微微张开嘴；他大笑的时候眯起眼睛……他还是和Harry若即若离，正常的讲话正常的玩笑。但这一点也不正常，Harry想。

几天的漫长会议之后是漫长的录音。那些熟悉的词和旋律，组成了他和他所有的少年时光。那时候他还是一个不太会唱歌的小傻瓜，分到的solo部分很少，他总是一遍又一遍的练习，抓着Louis一边又一遍帮他。他在电视直播上紧张到跑调，然后仿佛留下创伤后遗症一样在上台前就要跑去大吐特吐，也是Louis搂住虚弱到颤抖的他，没有讲那些不要紧张的屁话，而是掰开他紧紧攥住的汗津津的拳头，把自己的手掌放进去，五根手指头一一嵌进他的指缝中，“你看”Louis说，“我就在你旁边，你可以随时拉住我的手。”

“我现在可以牵你的手吗”Harry在Louis唱歌的时候这样想，Louis显然对重新唱那些蹦蹦跳跳我爱上你你也爱我这样过于年轻的歌感到有点不适应，他有时会用手去拨不存在的刘海，后来干脆就把手插进口袋里。不过不只是他一个人感到别扭，所有的人都会唱着唱着就莫名嗤嗤笑起来，录音师干脆就放大家下了班。

他们直到走进地下车库还在戳来戳去的笑个不停，像是一群十六岁的高中男生。Louis突然开口说“Shit，我忘了我是走过来的啊”。几个人又爆发出一阵大笑。Louis也笑着转身要回去，Harry突然说，“我送你吧”。仿佛是再正常不过的一个邀请。  
他发动汽车打开暖风，把车开进日光之中。Louis抿着嘴巴没有说话，笑意还挂在他的嘴角。“你那辆酷炫拉风的987呢？”Harry打着转向灯，试着找一个话题。“我把他卖掉了”他看着Harry惊讶的抬起眉毛“我觉得那是一辆更适合年轻人的车，况且，好像在城里也没多少机会开它”  
“6.4秒100码”Harry笑了“老天我真想念它”。“这也是个问题”Louis捏着手指“一切都太快了，所以才容易失去控制。”Harry收起了笑容，他明白Louis的意思。

直到他把车开到自己公寓楼下，才发现他根本忘了问Louis要去哪里。Louis饶有兴致的看着熄了火一脸尴尬的Harry。“你想上去喝点东西么”他终于发出了邀请，觉得这才是符合礼仪的做法。但是他不知道应该期待一个怎样的回答。Harry不常住在这里，相比之下连锁酒店都更像家。这里只是墙壁和屋顶，没有那些温柔明亮的记忆在。“哇哦”，Louis发出一声感叹评价他空荡荡的屋子，巨大的落地窗甚至没有挂上窗帘。“我大部分时间都在巡演，要不就住在录音室。”Harry辩解道。  
太阳从云中冒出来，明亮的光直接倾泻进房间，在Louis的头发上跳跃。视野里的一切都变得真实而甜蜜。Harry突然有一种莫名的冲动，想要扭住Louis的手腕，把他撞在窗户上，让他因为疼痛而尖叫，然后吻他，操他，就在这明晃晃的阳光底下。

“我是不是什么也喝不到了。”Louis不知道Harry的幻想，他用手拨拉着窗户边上一盆天南星科的植物——那是Harry心血来潮买的，现在因为缺乏水分而可怜兮兮的耷拉着。Louis轻轻说“你下回还是养仙人掌算了。”Harry拽出两个看起来还算干净的茶杯，等着热水壶里的水沸腾。他有点不自在的看着Louis。自顾自回答了他没有问出口的问题：  
“我过的挺好，真的。”他又开始洗杯子，想让自己有点事干。他甚至没办法请Louis坐下，因为他他妈的没有沙发。  
“别管杯子了”Louis走过来关掉水龙头，“出去吃点东西吧，你不饿吗？或者你这里有吃的？”  
“你要做饭吗？”Harry笑出了声，打开冰箱回忆上次囤食材的时间：“我没有土豆火腿和奶酪，我好像……哦这里有一包意面。”“哦你闭嘴！”Louis凑过来，从冰箱里取出一罐番茄酱，一盒黄油，一个皱巴巴的洋葱，一把罗勒，还有一些看起来已经有一点可疑了的绿叶子菜。“我进步了很多。”Louis看起来很熟练的打开火，冲Harry笑了一下。“等着开饭吧”

Harry干脆坐在料理台上，看番茄酱在锅里咕嘟嘟的冒泡，Louis仔细的切着蔬菜，水烧好的时候在衣服上蹭了蹭手顺便给他俩泡好了茶。Harry晃着腿，他仿佛是在从十六岁起就梦想的生活里。这个世界上生命的相遇和交融是那么容易，蒲公英的种子被春风成群的吹起，大雁在寒流来临时结伴远行。只有人会搭建起高墙围栏，在心里筑起自己的孤独。他看着Louis用手指蘸了一点变得粘稠的酱尝味道之后满意的咂嘴，“你要尝一下吗？”Louis伸手想要去取一把干净的勺子。  
Harry本能一般抓住他的手腕，把那根手指塞进了自己嘴里。Louis的皮肤干燥温暖，带着罗勒的气息。Harry用舌头在他的指尖上打转，用牙齿摩擦他的指节，他尝到了甜甜的番茄香味。他抬头看Louis，Louis愣住了，他的手腕僵硬，几根手指贴在Harry脸上轻轻颤抖。  
Harry闭上眼睛，他又吞进一个指节，用力的吸了一下，脸颊陷下去离开了Louis的触碰。然后他抓着Louis的手腕把他的手指从自己嘴里抽出来，发出了仿佛红酒开瓶的响亮声响，他睁开眼看见一丝亮亮的银线链接着他的嘴唇和Louis的手指，颤悠悠的晃动了一下，断掉了。

Louis沉默着收回手搅拌着锅里的酱，水气蒸发的白雾让Harry有点看不清他的表情。“我觉得已经足够好了”他轻轻说，用手指抠着料理台的边缘像是一个做错事了的小孩。Louis把最后一点罗勒叶子也撒进锅里关掉火。  
“说点什么”Harry几乎是在恳求“这沉默算什么，你在试着接受这个事实吗？”他的呼吸变得困难“我很想你，Lou，我每天都在想你。”  
Louis终于抬起了头，他的眼里雾气弥漫，Harry认得那种表情，那种因为要释放心中饱满的一切而恐惧的表情。Louis扔下手里的勺子，走到Harry眼前，双手撑在料理台上把Harry牢牢圈在他的臂膀之间。“我也想你”Louis轻轻说，伸手触摸他的卷发，这熟悉的感觉让他想要流泪，“离开你我就像碎掉了，对不起，我不能这样支离破碎的去拥抱你。”Harry发出一声轻笑，声音在空荡荡的房间里跳跃，他抓住Louis的手放在自己胸前，那里好像又有了心跳的空间。他伸手抱住Louis，在他耳边叹息，“Now Kiss Me, You Fool...”

他们交换了一个吻，冗长，舒缓，然后变得贪婪，狂乱。Harry觉得自己像是抱住了一团火，Louis的手在他身上游走，触碰坚定而温暖。Harry想要跳进那团火焰之中，哪怕是要化作灰烬。

Louis把他从料理台上拽下来，“你有床的对吧，告诉我你起码买了张床”。他稳稳的接住了差点绊倒自己的Harry。“有”Harry言简意赅的回答，他一刻也不想离开Louis的嘴唇，他一边迫不及待的贴上去吮吸自己迷恋的气息，一边抓住Louis的腰把他往卧室推。

 

Harry打开自己，像是铺展开一副画。Louis用亲吻临摹他，他用牙齿咬在Harry的锁骨下面，感觉肌肉舒张后紧绷，他用手指触摸刚刚出现的淤青，看着那里充血。这种契合的感觉熟悉又陌生，Harry咬紧了后槽牙接纳了他，他们同时发出一声叹息，Louis把头抵在Harry的肩膀上。  
“Lou？”Harry用手推推Louis的脑袋“求你了，求你动一动”，Louis抬起头，他沉重的呼吸喷在Harry的脖子上，他咬着牙说“我要是动一下就会射出来”。他用手撑起上身，Harry也跟着他的动作抬起上半身，把脸埋进Louis胸前颤抖着。然后他抓住Louis的大腿，小心翼翼的翻身，骑在了他身上，轻轻的晃动着腰。  
这突然的动作让Louis的呼吸差点滞住，Harry跪坐着看身下的Louis，像是看到了一个赤裸的，充满了可能性的未来，不再有谎言和遮掩，一览无余的呈现着所有的美丽，欢愉，危险和期待。 因为是与Louis一起，所以他爱这些未知的可能性，爱到忍不住俯下身去亲吻和膜拜。他看见Louis无声的尖叫，他用吻堵住Louis的嘴巴。Harry收紧了自己，他绷住了脚，他的小腿好像抽筋了，电流从后脑一路喷涌着向下，然后他释放，倒下。他知道Louis会接住他，Louis永远都会。

Harry在一片混沌的晨光中醒来，他闭着眼睛生气的想一定要记得买窗帘。然后转过头想接着睡去，接着鼻子就戳进一片柔软亚麻色头发之中。他一下子醒了过来。不可思议的盯着那个熟睡着的，趴在他胸口的脑袋。Louis也被吵醒抬起头迷茫的睁开眼睛。看着Harry的表情笑了起来，“希望这次不是在做梦”，他迷迷糊糊的凑过来吻了吻Harry的嘴巴，抱住他的脑袋“你不想再睡一会么？”  
“这过于真实了”Harry重新把Louis搂进臂弯之中，他所有不可告人的幻想，他深夜的渴望，都真真切切的发生着，他当然不需要重新开始做梦，他把Louis叫醒，“我饿了”，他的肚子配合的响了一声，“我一天没吃饭了”。  
Louis笑着吻他的头发“天，真的，我也饿了”他扶着Harry的肩膀撑起身体，扑哧笑出来“锅里……面条和酱还在锅里呢。”  
“你恐怕得重新做一锅了”昨天的记忆呼啸而来，Harry也笑了。“我们出去吃饭吧，说真的我的厨艺没好到配得上这样的美妙早晨”Louis爬起来，亲了亲Harry的脸颊“咱们还得出去买个窗帘。”他跳下床，看着Harry，轻轻感叹了一句“天呐，我爱你”  
“我爱你，Lou，我也爱你。”这像咒语一般的一句话啊。Harry躺回去看着Louis在两个人扔了一地的衣服里挑挑拣拣，他不用大声说出来的，爱就在这里，充满了这个空间，是一种永恒的圆满。

他们两个人肩并肩出了公寓的大门。时间还很早，街上没什么人。他们多久没这样在街上自由自在的闲逛了？Harry有点兴奋的甩着手，告诉Louis，街拐角那里有很棒的咖啡店，对面花店养的小猫很可爱，哦对他也许可以在那里买一盆仙人掌……他没有说完，因为Louis牵住了他胡乱挥舞的手。

他们掌心相贴，十指交错在一起。Harry的拇指被Louis藏在手掌的缝隙之中，在那里轻轻颤动，那震颤直直的传导进心脏，温暖而安全。  
Harry想说什么，但他忘了所有的措辞表达。  
Louis看着他，用手指轻轻摩擦他的手背。他温暖的笑着，蓝眼睛闪着光。“我告诉过你吗？我第一次见到你的时候就爱上你了……”  
“哦Louis”Harry一个转身滑进他的怀抱中，在微曦的晨光中，用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提到的剧作家是奥斯卡王尔德


End file.
